True Power
by IronDragon524
Summary: Naruto runs away from Konoha at a young age, and lives on his own in the wild before developing his true strength. Pairings are NarutoxYugito for the moment. Rated for blood and possible language. I own nothing except for OC's. Please review, I need your feedback to make the story better. Thanks.
1. Away in the Wilderness

"GET HIM! KILL THE DEMON! DON'T LET THE YONDAIME HAVE DIED IN VAIN!" these shouts came from the villagers as they chased the young boy into the forest surrounding Konohagakure. A kunai shot past the figure of a child. "_Oh man, they're serious."_ the boy thought as he sprinted deeper into the woods. He kept running , not looking back, until he saw the sun begin to rise in the distance. As the light spread, four-year-old Naruto Uzumaki sat against a tree and rested his legs for about fifteen minutes before standing up. "_**Where will you go now kit?**_" a deep voice asked. Naruto jumped to his feet. "Who are you?! Where are you?! Are you here to kill me too?" he asked, looking around frantically. "_**Relax small one, I mean you no harm**_**.**" the voice said with a chuckle. "Who are you?" the boy asked warily. "I can't sense you anywhere." Naruto had always had the gift of sensing people, animals, and their intent. "_**That's because I am in your mind. I believe you can deduce who I am. You have always been a smart boy**_**.**" the voice said with a hint of annoyance. "You couldn't be... could you? The Kyuubi?" the small boy squeaked. "_**That's right, and while the villagers may see me as a demon, they are the true demons attempting to kill a child.**__" _while it was true that the Kyuubi was in fact a demon, he was not the savage beast everyone believed him to be. "_**Oh, and also, my name is Kurama; I would prefer that name over Kyuubi, if you don't mind.**_" the imposing voice said. "Um… okay Kurama-dono." the child stuttered weakly. "_**While I enjoy it kit, no honorifics are necessary.**_" the fox said. "_**Now answer the question.**_" The boy ran his hand through his scruffy blond hair; he never really got a haircut because he would be forced to pay double for scaring off the other customers. "I dunno, I guess I could try to go to another village, but I would just be a burden for the next two years until I can start the Academy. That's a pretty standard rule; kids start the Academy at six." Naruto said. "_**Well, you could still go.**_" Kurama declared matter-of-factly. "Well, I'm not going to. I think I'm going to train myself, live wild, until such time when I can start the Academy in… Kumo I think." with that, the small boy ran deeper into the woods.


	2. Who are You?

_***Two Years Later***_

A shadowy figure bounded through the dense jungle. A lone bird called through the darkness, sending a signal to the small frame.

"_**Where are we going now?**_" a deep voice inquired thoughtfully. "_**You've done your two years, accessed my chakra, and you've grown quite fast for a six-year-old. So, kit, it is time. What village will replace Konoha?**_"

The figure stopped. Just then, a shaft of sunlight broke through the canopy of leaves and shone directly on the shadow. Six-year-old Naruto Uzumaki pointed his sapphire eyes skyward. "I don't really know Kurama. I know Iwa would kill me on sight due to my resemblance to my father." the boy said, deep in thought.

Over their time in the wilderness, Kurama had explained that his parents were in fact the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, famed for decimating an entire Iwa battalion in mere seconds, and Kushina Uzumaki, one of Konoha's greatest kenjutsu masters, known as Konoha's Red Death.

"I heard Kiri is in the middle of civil war right now, so I think that's out of the question. Suna… the Land of Wind is just a little too hot for me." pushing his long, scraggly hair out of his eyes, Naruto continued. "I guess the only option left is to go to Kumo." he finished "_**I suppose.**_" Kurama said from within the boy's mind.

With that, Naruto began jumping through the forest again until he came to a grove of mangrove trees at the start of a mountain range. "I think Kumo is somewhere in these mountains." he said out loud. A lone Kumogakure jonin heard his voice, and quickly threw a kunai to draw out the supposed enemy. Naruto was too wrapped up in his own thought to sense the jonin, but is heightened sense of hearing picked up the kunai whistling through the air. "_Gah. Someone found me."_ Naruto thought. Dodging the kunai, he ran quickly to the next tree in the grove, and the jonin followed his movements.

The jonin quickly released a barrage of shuriken towards every tree, causing Naruto to jump to the ground. The jonin did a double take. This little kid managed to scare him to where he attacked? And then dodged all of his weapons? The kid got into a crouch, and reached for the bo staff slung across his back. The jonin took a closer look at the boy. He was barefoot, with torn black pants and a ratty old green t-shirt. The bo looked like it was hand-carved, with a flame pattern wrapping around the entirety of the staff. The sling also appeared to be handmade, with a hollow portion a little shorter than the staff to allow the staff to be drawn, and was tied to the boy's back with a rope.

"W-who are you?" the jonin asked with a hint of fear. The boy was emitting massive amounts of killer intent. "I could ask you the same… wait, are you from Kumogakure?" Naruto asked. The man was dark-skinned, with white hair that flopped over his left eye, with the standard one-strap white Kumo flak jacket, with a sword on his back, with the character for water tattooed on his right shoulder and the character for lighting tattooed on his left.

"This is dull, but yeah, I am a Kumogakure jonin. My name is Darui." he said in monotone. "_Whew, he stopped with the killer intent._" Darui thought to himself. "Why do you want to know?" he asked slowly. The boy relaxed. "I wish to join your village." he said plainly. "_Well at least he won't be attacking us_." Darui thought with a shiver. "Very well, how old are you?" "I am six years old." Naruto said with a grin. Darui shivered again.

"Follow me." Darui said, and he took off towards Kumo. Naruto wasted no time in immediately jumping after him, towards his possible new home.


	3. Enter Kumo

"_The gates of Kumogakure sure are intimidating." _thought six-year-old Naruto Uzumaki as he approached the village. "_Thankfully I have this guy with me or I'd be toast."_ the child turned to look at the man walking next to him. "Hey kid, I need you to be respectful to everyone here. Understood?" the man said carefully. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry Darui, I'll be fine." Naruto answered. Darui sighed. "_I just hope Boss doesn't take my head off when I present this kid._" Darui thought with a shudder.

"Alright Naruto, we have to take you to Boss to see if you can join Kumo. Be polite, and try to make him laugh if you can. Boss responds well to that." Darui intoned. Naruto considered this. "Okay, I guess I can try." he said.

Once they got through the gate, Naruto gasped. He had never seen such natural beauty combined with manmade structures so magnificently. Houses built into the mountainside. People were swarming up the mountain and through the streets below. It was amazing.

"Hurry up kid!" Darui yelled from a few yards away. "We need to take you to Boss right away." Naruto raced after him. "Wait up!" he yelled. "_Crap. I forgot he's only six._" Darui realized. Slowing down, he and Naruto began climbing the mountain to a large tower set into the side. They walked to a big white door with the symbol for lightning etched in gold. Darui knocked slowly. "Come in." a deep voice sounded from inside. Entering the room, Naruto saw two large, muscular, dark-skinned men standing around a table.

"Darui, who is behind you?" The bigger of the two men asked. Darui stepped aside, and Naruto smiled at him. "Hello Raikage-sama, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I am the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." he said with a grin. A, the Raikage, froze. Darui's eyes widened. Even A's younger brother Killer Bee, who never shuts up, was deathly silent. "Why are here Naruto?" A said quietly. "I wish to join Kumogakure." he declared. Turning to Bee, he waved. "Hello Hachibi-san, how are you?" Bee froze again. "H-how?" was all Bee could manage. "Well, to start I'm a sensor, but other than that, my friend Kurama, I call him furball, told me you were here." Naruto stated happily. "_**Bee, I sense the chakra of another bijuu, and I'm not talking about Matatabi.**_" a voice said in Bee's mind. "_Whaddya mean Eight-o? You think this kid is a jinchuriki?_" Bee thought. "_**I'm certain of it, Bee. Trust me**__**on this one.**_" the Hachibi responded. "Hey kid, if you don't mind, who is Kurama?" Bee asked.

"Kurama is the Kyuubi, and I am his jinchuriki, Hachibi-san." Naruto said with a confused look. "I thought you knew that." Bee froze again. A, just coming out of his initial shock, thought to himself, "_This kid will give me a heart attack if I'm not careful_." Darui shook his head. "Boss, he says he's six, should I take him to the Academy?" he asked. A pondered this for a moment. "Bee, take Naruto for a tour of the village on your way to the Academy." A opened his eyes. "Where did they go?" he asked. "Uh, Boss, look out your window." Darui said, stifling a laugh. A turned around and saw Naruto running with Bee in tow. "_Damn, that kid is fast._" A thought with a smirk. "_I wonder how fast he would be with the power of lightning._"


	4. Finally a Ninja

"HEY! SLOW DOWN LITTLE BUDDY!" shouted Killer Bee as he was towed through the streets of Kumogakure by a certain blonde six-year-old. "Why, Bee-san? Am I going too fast for you? I thought you were a jonin!" the little boy said with a smirk. Bee mumbled something about irritating blondes before planting his heel firmly in the ground. "STOP!" he bellowed at the boy. Naruto jumped. "What? What is it?" he asked curiously. "Welcome to the Kumogakure Ninja Academy." he said, pausing to gaze at the humongous chalk-white building in front of them. Naruto let out a low whistle.

Once inside said humongous building, Bee accessed the files and found a class with an empty spot. quickly taking Naruto to that classroom, Bee quickly knocked, anxious to at least temporarily be free from the blonde scourge that is Naruto Uzumaki. An exasperated "Come in." sounded from inside the classroom. "_I guess the sensei's having a not-so-great day._" Naruto thought with a smile. "_**It would appear not kit.**_" Kurama growled from within Naruto's mind. Although to the six-year-old blonde, it sounded more like a chuckle.

Bee opened the door, and whoever the instructor was expecting to see, it was definitely not Bee, the hero of Kumo, and a small, unknown blonde boy. His formerly annoyed eyes grew to the size of ramen bowls, and he quickly bowed "C-c-come in B-b-bee-s-sama." he stuttered. A couple kids in the back snickered at this, and Naruto glared at them. He quickly focused back on the instructor. He was a fair-skinned man with light brown, shoulder length hair and standard Kumo chuunin clothing. Turning to Naruto the instructor looked him over. "Hello small one, what is your name?" he asked with a smile. Naruto just grinned. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you!" he said happily. "Hello Naruto, my name is Ryuto and I will be your instructor in this Academy. Understand?" Ryuto asked seriously. "Hai, Ryuto-sensei!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"Yugito, show him to Unraikyo at the end of the day." Bee said on his way to the door. "Wait Bee-sensei!" a girl with dark blonde hair stood up. "I-is he…?" she asked. Bee nodded knowingly. Yugito sat down, stunned. "Okay class, I have to step out for a few minutes, do behave yourselves." Ryuto said before leaving the room himself. The second the door was closed, almost every kid in the room started making fun of Yugito. Some were jeering, some were mocking, and all the while, a certain boy with spiky blonde hair slowly felt his rage rising. It continued this way until someone hit Yugito in the face with a cupcake. That's when all hell broke loose.

It happened too fast for most of the students. One second they were making fun of Yugito, and the next, they were on the ground in pain. Naruto Uzumaki came to a stop and flared Kurama's chakra. Gone were the friendly, warm sapphires. In their place was a pair of blood-red, malice-filled orbs that taught all the students a valuable lesson. No one messes with Naruto Uzumaki.

_***Six Years Later***_

Naruto walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets. Since his arrival in Kumo, he traded in his ratty green t-shirt for a sleek black sleeveless shirt that had wings with an orange fire pattern on the back, and displayed his incredibly well-defined arms. In addition to letting his hair grow a little longer, he also traded in his torn shorts for a pair of black Anbu-style pants with orange and yellow stripes of fire running up the sides. He still carried his bo staff, but he also kept his ninja tools in storage seals on his wrists, in addition to a jutte dagger (1).

As Naruto entered the classroom, he was met by the scowling face of Ryuto. "Save it Ryuto-sensei, I know I'm late." he said before sitting down at his usual spot next to Yugito. He flashed his foxlike grin, and her heart fluttered. "_Dammit! Why does that always happen when he does that?_" Yugito cursed at herself. "_Mata, whatever you're about to say, don't._" she thought, and the cat squeaked.

"Now class, your final exam will be in taijutsu. Your goal is to take my headband off my head." Ryuto said. He called the students up in alphabetical order, with a few Naruto fangirls trying to impress him, to which he snorted. "Next up is Karui!" Ryuto shouted. A dark-skinned girl with red hair and bright yellow eyes stepped forward. Naruto and Yugito leaned in to watch. "HAJIME!" with that Karui instantly ran towards Ryuto, who sidestepped, but Karui swept his leg and managed to steal his headband. Naruto dozed off again until he heard Yugito get called, at which he perked up. "HAJIME!" Ryuto decided to take the offensive here, but Yugito merely backflipped over him and grabbed his headband in the process. Naruto waited for what seemed like ages before his name was called. He faced Ryuto, but kept one hand in his pocket. "HAJIME!" Ryuto didn't even get a chance to blink before he saw Naruto move, and that was all he saw. Naruto appeared behind him, holding his headband, with his hand still in his pocket.

As Naruto left the Academy that day, he tied his headband around his waist like a belt, the white cloth band sharply contrasting against his black shirt. With a wave to his friends, he ran home, eager for the next day.

Author Note: a jutte is a short dagger with a single prong on one side, used to defend against katanas, it is mostly a parrying weapon, and could break a katana blade with a good hit.


	5. Last Test

The next day, Naruto woke up early. After a small cup of ramen, he raced to his closet to get his clothes, staff, and wristbands. "Whew, I don't think I'm going to be late this time around." he said, happy. He may seem aloof and carefree, but he really hates how late he always is.

Naruto left his apartment and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he reached the Academy. As he got there, he heard the bell ring. "_Crap, I've only got three minutes to get to class!_" he thought. "_**Hahaha.**_" he heard. "_Shut it furball, or I'm going to put you in the dark corner again._" Naruto scolded. The fox fell silent.

Naruto pounded his feet against the floor, and he finally made it to the room as the final bell rang and threw the door open. "Oh, you're actually on time today." Ryuto said as he saw Naruto and the rest of the class chuckled. "So today we will be assigning squads for you newly graduated genin. Naruto yawned. There were only one or two people who could keep up with him; and he knew Ryuto knew that.

Naruto dozed off, until Ryuto reached the end of the normal squads and moved into the specialty teams. "Team 18 will be a tracking, assault, and assassination squad." Ryuto said. Naruto picked his head up. "_Here we go…_" he thought to himself. He listened for the names.

"First, Karui." Ryuto said. "Hai!" the redhead responded forcefully. "_That's one, now next must be…_" Naruto thought. "Next is Yugito." Ryuto called the blonde girl down "Hai, sensei!" Yugito answered quietly. "_And the only other option is…_" "Naruto is third." Ryuto said with a knowing look.

"Your jonin sensei will be Atsui, he may seem a little, well, off, but he is one of Kumo's most respected kenjutsu masters and I hope you will treat him as such." Ryuto intoned.

With that a tall, light skinned man with straight, shoulder-length blonde hair appeared in a flash of fire. "Hey there, I just came to tell my new team of hotshots to meet me on the roof in two minutes." with that, Atsui was gone.

Yugito and Karui were shocked. Their classroom was on the ground floor, and there were twenty-five floors to the building. They had to get to the roof in two minutes? That was impossible! Naruto just smirked and shunshin'd away. Karui's jaw dropped. "_How did he do that?_" she thought to herself. "_One second he's here and the next he's gone._" She turned around, but Yugito was already running towards the stairs. Not wanting to be left behind, Karui bolted after Yugito.

On the roof, the two girls found their new teammate and sensei casually chatting. Sensing their approach, Naruto turned around. "What took you guys so long?" he asked casually. Karui smacked the back of his head. "Ow!" Naruto yelled. "What was that for?!" he shouted at Karui, who got a tick mark the size of the Raikage's fist. "Baka, we can't do that super-disappearing-jump thing like you can! We had to run up the stairs!" she shouted. Her head seemed to grow in anger. " _That super-disappearing-jump thing? Does she mean the shunshin?_" Naruto thought with a chuckle. Karui hit him again. "What's so funny?!" she screamed at him.

"That's enough, redhead. Normally I enjoy having hotheads on my team, but you're a little too intense. Lighten up, would ya?" Atsui asked with a smile. Karui stuttered. "Alrighty now, let's warm up with a few introductions. I'm Atsui, I like performing missions with my sister Samui, I dislike how my sister keeps her cool at all times, and my dream is to pass on my secret fire-style techniques(1) to a worthy student." the blonde man said. "Okay, hothead. You're next up." he said, pointing at Karui. "Okay, um, my name is Karui, I like practicing with my katana, I dislike when people annoy me, and my dream is to become the most powerful kunoichi this village has ever seen." The red-haired girl said.

"Alright blondie, you're up." Atsui said. Yugito stood up. "Hello, my name is Yugito. I like developing my secret kunai technique, Flame Claw Arrow. I dislike people who can't see me for me, and my dream is to become the right hand to the Raikage." she said.

"Last up, my fellow hotshot, tell us who you are!" Atsui shouted. Naruto rose. "Hai. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like playing pranks, instant ramen, and developing my secret ninjutsu. I dislike people who judge me before they know me, and my dream is to become the Godaime Raikage." The blonde boy said.

"Alright, meet me on the far side of the mountain tomorrow for your test." he said. They all knew that this was coming; they knew that the Academy exam was a preliminary, and the real test would be whatever Atsui-sensei wanted.

The next morning, everyone met up at a practice field set into the mountainside. "Alright people, your test is to disarm me." Atsui said, drawing his katana. Naruto called Yugito and Karui over. "Alright, here's the plan. I'm going to attack with my fire jutsu, and then I need you two to cover me while I rush in to finish him. Got it?" he asked. "Sure." Karui said plainly. Yugito nodded. "HAJIME!" Atsui's voice rang out from across the field. The three young ninja scattered, and Naruto appeared behind Atsui, and quickly flashed through hand signs before yelling; "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" a massive ball of flame rushed towards Atsui, and he barely got out. "Ya-hoo!" he heard the shout from behind him. He managed to turn in time to block Karui's sword stroke, and then turned back to Naruto, swinging his sword, yelling "Kumo Style: Flame Beheading!" before Atsui could finish Naruto summoned his jutte from his storage seal and caught Atsui's sword between the blade and the prong.

Atsui managed to pull away, but Naruto drew his staff and began to spin it in his hand. Atsui went to slash the staff in two, but it started to glow, and soon a fiery tornado shot out of the now-rapidly spinning pole. "Kumo Style: Flame Tornado!" Naruto's voice rang out as Atsui had no choice but to fight fire with fire. Launching his sword technique again, Naruto again caught the blade with his jutte, but this time he flicked his wrist and the chakra metal blade snapped in two. Atsui was stunned. In that moment, Yugito kicked their sensei's hand, making him drop his broken katana. This all happened in under five minutes.

When Atsui recovered, he turned to Naruto. "How'd you do that with your staff?" he asked. Naruto grinned. "Soon after I arrived in Kumo, I filled the etching with chakra metal, allowing for more durability in addition to being able to be used in chakra-based techniques." he said with a grin.

"Oi, you're a little too much of a hotshot." Atsui said. Naruto just grinned wider.

**I know some of you are going to ask why I made Atsui their sensei. If you think about it, Darui, Bee, Cee, they would all be too busy with their obligations to the Raikage to train a genin team. Atsui is a minor enough character that it would be reasonable for him to have the time. Also, about the "secret fire-style techniques", I had to give him something so he wouldn't be boring. **

**Alright guys please review, tell me what you think, and please keep reading, chapter 6 will be up as soon as I finish it. **

_**IronDragon524**_


	6. At Last! A Good Mission!

"Ugh." Naruto grunted. "Atsui-sensei, why can't I just burn all the leaves and then sweep up the ashes?" the spiky-haired blonde asked grumpily. "Because, little spark, that's not what the client wants." his mentor said, exasperated. "I agree with Naruto, sensei. If we used ninjutsu, we could be done in ten minutes." Karui groaned.

Atsui shook his head. "Welcome to D-rank missions, hotshots. You get these no matter how strong you are." he said with a smirk. "_Screw him"_ Naruto thought. "_I do things my own way._" weaving through hand signs, Naruto brought his right hand to his mouth. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." he said quietly.

The leaves disintegrated, and Naruto soon moved all the ashes away. Unbeknownst to him, Atsui was watching. "BAKA!" Atsui yelled as he kicked Naruto in the face. "Naruto-kun!" Yugito yelled. "Naruto-KUN eh?" Karui smirked. "Shut up Karui." Yugito said, with a blush. Naruto stood up, and he shrugged. "I guess you saw huh, Atsui-sensei?" he asked with a look of indifference. "If you mean I saw you completely disobey me, yes, I saw." Atsui said. "If you think you're above D-ranks, let's see what Raikage-sama has to say about it."

"WHAT?!" A screamed at the chuunin standing in front of him. "Tsubasa Kaminari is back?" "I'm afraid so, sir." the chuunin said, looking afraid. "_Damn that Tsubasa. If he had just listened to me, and hadn't gone searching for kinjutsu, I wouldn't be having this stupid problem right now._" A thought angrily. Just then, he heard a knock on the door. "_Great. More problems._" he scowled. "Come in." he said. Team 18 walked through the door. A brightened slightly. He enjoyed seeing his probable successor.

"Raikage-sama, we want better missions." Karui said bluntly. "Well, you could… No! I can't ask genin to do that! It's too dangerous!" A said out loud. That was a mistake. "We can handle whatever you can give us old man!" Naruto shouted. Karui punched him in the stomach. As Naruto was doubled over in pain, she glared at him. "Show Raikage-sama some respect, baka!" she yelled. "I'm sorry, Raikage-sama." Karui said apologetically. A laughed. "Karui, that brat has been calling me old man for the past six years. I can handle it." he said with a smile. 

"Atsui, Tsubasa Kaminari has been spotted within the border of the Land of Lightning." A said grimly. "Huh? Are you serious?" Atsui said, gaping. "Deadly serious." A said with a scowl. "Okay… wait, you were going to ask _them _to take on a nukenin (missing-nin) that strong?" Atsui asked, shocked. A nodded.

"Cool, let's go!" an exuberant voice said from behind them. They turned to look at Naruto. "Are you insane? Genin can't handle this guy, he was a jonin before he left and has probably only gotten stronger!" Atsui shouted at the blonde boy.

"C'mon Atsui sensei, you know we're all at least chuunin level at this point, and you're a jonin, we can handle this guy." Naruto said, pleading for a better mission. Atsui pondered this for a moment. "All right hotshots, you want some action? You got it. But, the second things start going wrong, everyone grab on to either my shoulder or Naruto's shoulder and we're going to shunshin away. Got it?" he said. The three genin nodded happily. "Alright, grab your combat gear and meet me at the gate in ten minutes." the light-haired jonin said before he disappeared. The three young shinobi ran off.

Later, at the village gate, Karui and Yugito found Naruto chatting with Atsui. Yugito had strapped a kunai holster to each arm, and Karui had freshly sharpened her sword. Naruto just had his normal clothes.

"Alright hotshots, let's move!" Atsui shouted before the four began to run off towards the border. "Hey Atsui-sensei, do you think this guy's strong enough for you to have to bust out your secret fire techniques?" Naruto asked. Atsui didn't flinch. "Yes." he said without a second thought.

About an hour later, Naruto sensed another ninja. He also heard the shuriken whizzing towards them. "GET DOWN!" he shouted. His teammates and sensei, knowing of his senses, immediately dropped on their stomachs. Then someone clapped. "Well done." a voice said. Suddenly a dark-skinned man with short white hair appeared from the mountainside. "Tsubasa." Atsui growled. "Oh, hello Atsui. Is this your team? Well if they're only as strong as you, I've got nothing to worry about." the man laughed. Naruto and the two kunoichi felt their anger rising. How dare this guy insult their sensei?

"Well, you saw me, so I guess I have to kill you now." Tsubasa implied in a bored voice. With this, Naruto snapped. "_Kurama, we've got a fight to win." _he said in his mind "_**Damn right we do kit.**_" the fox replied. Tsubasa unsheathed the longsword on his back and prepared to kill the four of them.

**Dun-dun-DUN! Heh. Sorry about the short chapter guys, but don't worry, the next one is going to have some serious badassery from everyone involved. Until next time. **

_**IronDragon524**_


	7. Forbidden Techniques

"Formation 2!" Atsui yelled as he dodged the longsword that almost decapitated him. The genin split, with Karui moving left and forward, Yugito moving right and forward, and Naruto just rushing at the nukenin standing before them.

Tsubasa turned his attention to the genin. "Guess you'll have to go first, then." He swung at Karui first, but she blocked his swipe with her own sword. Holding him there, she nodded at Yugito, who quickly leaped into the air, reached into each kunai holster with the opposite arm, and withdrew three kunai each. Lighting them on fire with Matatabi's chakra, she then threw them while yelling; "Secret Technique: Flame Claw Volley!" Tsubasa was taken aback by this fluidity between the genin's attacks and their seemingly silent form of communication.

Jumping into the air to avoid the kunai, the nukenin prepared to dive and attack Karui. Before he could, though, he was met in midair by Naruto, who unsealed his jutte during the kunoichi's diversion.

Catching the sword's blade with his jutte, Naruto spun and threw Tsubasa towards the ground. However, the nukenin spun in midair and landed on his feet. "Dammit! That worked on Atsui-sensei!" Naruto shouted with frustration. "I told you, Atsui is weak." Tsubasa laughed with mock indignation at being compared to Atsui. Naruto growled. "Screw it! Atsui-sensei, Yugito-chan, let's fry this bastard!" the blonde yelled.

Atsui and Yugito nodded before jumping to either side of Naruto. The three weaved hand signs, stopping on the tiger sign. "Fire Collaboration Ninjutsu: Triple Barrel Flame Cannon!" they shouted in unison. A massive wall of fire burst towards Tsubasa, but he merely went through his own hand signs before stopping at the bird sign. "Water Style: Great Tearing Wave!" he shouted before clapping his hands together and causing a huge wave to surge forward, extinguishing the Kumo team's ninjutsu.

"Great. I was hoping to save this, but… Fire Style Armor!" Naruto shouted. Suddenly, his body burst into bright orange and yellow fire. Everyone was shocked. "_Where did he learn that?_" Atsui wondered. Naruto took a strange taijutsu stance. His right leg fully extended, while his left knee pointed behind him. His right arm ran parallel to his leg, and his left arm was at his side. "_Alright you smug bastard, let's see how you like this!_" the blonde thought as he pushed off his back leg and sprinted towards Tsubasa.

The nukenin threw his arms up, but Naruto was just a bit faster. He fully extended his right arm directly into Tsubasa's face, burning the nukenin in the process. Tsubasa fell, and Naruto let his fire aura drop.

"Bad move." said a voice from under him, and Naruto was pulled underground, leaving only his head sticking out. Tsubasa appeared and smirked. "You are just as weak as your sensei. Now," he said turning to Yugito "Let's have some fun."

Naruto slowly began accumulating his chakra. He called on Kurama, and he began to develop his cloak. Tsubasa was too busy attacking the blonde's teammates to notice the sudden change in the boy's chakra, but felt the blast of KI when the boy exploded out of the ground. Naruto launched a flying kick towards the nukenin, who merely raised his sword to block. Naruto kicked off the sword blade, unsealed his jutte again, along with three shuriken. He threw the shuriken, and quickly wove eight hand signs before yelling; "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the three shuriken became three hundred, and Tsubasa backed up, parrying each one, right into the waiting Karui and Yugito. Turning around in surprise, the nukenin got spin-kicked by the two young kunoichi, Karui hitting his stomach and Yugito hitting his face.

Tsubasa was rocketed back, and spun around to slash Naruto, who leaped forward and caught the sword with his jutte and flicked his wrist, snapping the blade. Naruto then jumped and kicked the nukenin's forehead and used the momentum to backflip away. Drawing his staff in midair, Naruto channeled his chakra into the staff, but instead of spinning it, he dove back towards the ground. When the staff hit the ground, Naruto shouted; "Kumo Style: Staff Flame Wall!" a huge sheet of flame shot up in a circle around Naruto, and Tsubasa barely managed to dodge. "_The level of stamina this boy has is incredible._" the nukenin thought.

"You've left me no choice! Prepare to die!" Tsubasa shouted as he formed a dog sign and channeled chakra to his shoulder blades. "Forbidden Technique: Wings of Thunder!" he screamed as electric wings began to form on his back. Tsubasa lifted into the air. "Ha! You should see your… huh?" all the Kumo ninja were gaping… except a certain spiky-haired shinobi.

"Why aren't you terrified of me?" Tsubasa screamed at the blonde. Naruto smirked at him. "Because, I know you read that scroll out of old man Raikage's library. I know because I read it too. Now, while my lightning affinity isn't quite high enough to do _that_…" he trailed off as he formed a tiger sign and channeled chakra to his shoulder blades as well. "Forbidden Technique: Wings of Flame!" he yelled as fire began swirling around his body before forming wings on his back.

The other Kumo shinobi, even Atsui, were on the verge of fainting. "_The Wings of Thunder is an S-rank kinjutsu! Not only did this hotshot learn it, he modified it!_" the blonde jonin thought as Naruto turned to look at his team. "I have these wings on my shirt for a reason y'know!" he shouted back at them. Lifting into the air, Naruto rushed towards Tsubasa. The nukenin had a speed advantage, but that was about it. Tsubasa sped towards Naruto like a bullet, but the blonde simply coated his fist in fire and punched the dark-skinned man in the jaw. Tsubasa spun away, and Naruto drew his staff one more time. "_This thing can only handle one more fire technique before it burns. Oh, well._" The blonde thought before stopping midair and twirling his staff. "Kumo Style: Flame Tornado!" the blonde boy shouted before a burning vortex slammed directly into Tsubasa. With his staff disintegrating in his hands, he unsealed his jutte a final time. Dispelling his wings, he sprinted to where the nukenin would land, and merely held up his dagger. The blade pierced through Tsubasa's back, splattering Naruto in the blood of the nukenin. After washing up with his canteen, he turned back to his teammates. "C'mon, let's go!" he shouted as if nothing happened. "_What is he?_" was the general thought between Karui and Atsui while Yugito just fainted. As she was passing out, she thought; "_I understand now. I know why my heart flutters when he grins at me._" she hit the ground with a soft _thump_. "Oi! Yugito-chan! Get up!" Naruto shouted. Karui began to get a tick mark. Seeing this Naruto ran, and the shout of "BAKA!" could be heard for miles.

**Okay guys, as promised, a chapter of badassery. I know that Atsui and the others didn't do much, but I'm saving their powers for later. Also, I'm thinking of using the romaji names for jutsu. Should I? Or not? I want to know what you think. **

_**IronDragon524**_


	8. The Last Months

"HUH?! NARUTO DID WHAT!?" A yelled at the light-haired jonin standing before him. "You heard me Raikage-sama. Naruto changed an S-rank kinjutsu into his own affinity and almost single-handedly killed Tsubasa Kaminari." Atsui said.

The other jonin in the room gaped in awe. They were only here because Raikage-sama was asking about the chuunin exams in a couple months, and they walk in on Atsui telling the dark-skinned giant that a genin almost single-handedly killed the most dangerous nukenin to ever come out of Kumogakure.

"I'm going to go out a limb here and suggest that team is ready for the exams." A said rhetorically. Atsui nodded.

Outside, a certain pair of blondes was walking through the village. "Oh, man!" Naruto complained, putting his hands behind his head. "What am I going to do about my staff? I can't go without it." he wailed. "Well, you could always make a new one." Yugito pointed out. Naruto shook his head. "It took me a month just to make the staff, even longer to carve it, and then I would have to inlay the chakra metal into it. Hm… I got it!" Naruto exclaimed. "To avoid another burnout, I would have to forge the staff itself out of chakra metal, but just carrying a giant metal pole would be kind of boring." he said.

"So what will you do then?" Yugito asked. "I don't know. I'm thinking possibly a naginata (1), but that won't translate well as a replacement for the staff." Naruto said, deep in thought. "Well, you could put a blade at each end, and then you could still spin it like the staff." Yugito said. Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"That's it! Yugito-chan you're the best!" he shouted, giving her a quick hug before running off. Yugito could barely stand. "_C-crap, every single damn time!_" she thought angrily. "_**Kitten, just wait a little while. Then he will be yours.**_" came the voice of Matatabi. Yugito smiled.

Naruto ran through the streets until he reached a shop with the kanji for "steel" written above the door. "Hey, old man blacksmith! I need a favor!" he shouted from the doorway. A middle-aged man walked out, and scowled. "Listen brat, I am _not_ old!" he shouted.

"Anyway, what can I do for you?" he asked. "I need chakra metal, hammers and a forge space." Naruto said. "For what?" the man asked. "I'm making a double ended naginata to replace my staff." the blonde said. "You? The only thing you know how to forge is that dagger you made." the blacksmith scoffed. Naruto smirked. "I'll figure it out." he said.

Atsui sat on the roof of the Academy. "_Naruto… just what are you?_" he thought to himself before he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Turning around, he saw a light-skinned woman with a haircut almost exactly like his. "Hey sis, how's it going?" he asked. "Eh, it's going." Samui responded. Sitting down next to him, she looked at his face. "Atsui, what's wrong? You haven't made a hotshot joke yet." she asked, completely serious.

"It's the only shinobi on my team. I'm worried about him." Atsui said. Samui raised an eyebrow. "Why? I thought he was monumentally strong." she said, confused. Her brother nodded. "Exactly. I'm afraid that power will go to his head, and he'll forget about teamwork altogether." Samui giggled. "What's so funny?" Atsui asked with a glare. "We are talking about the same Naruto right? He would never forget his friends." she said. Atsui shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right." he said

Meanwhile, in a blacksmith shop somewhere in Kumogakure, a young boy was hard at work. Naruto had already shaped, forged, and sharpened the naginata blades, and was cooling the pole in a trough of water. Sliding the blades onto the pole, Naruto then riveted them down and picked up his new weapon. Feeling good, he headed out. The old man refused to make him pay, but the boy just left money on the counter and ran.

The next day, the boy was called in by the Raikage. "What's up old man?" he asked. A looked troubled. "I've decided to teach you the Lightning Style Armor." he said. "Really?" the blonde asked. "Really." said the dark-skinned man.

Later, Naruto was out in the practice field with A. "Alright, now channel all the Lightning Style chakra you can to your brain. This should speed up your reaction time, physical speed, and so on." the Raikage demonstrated.

They spent the next three months practicing their techniques, as well as going on a couple missions. At the end of the third month, the three genin were told where they were going. Naruto got very quiet. As they set out for the chuunin exams, for Konoha, they were left with smiles from all of Kumo.

As they were moving through the forest, Naruto turned to look at Atsui. "Atsui-sensei isn't Samui-sensei's team taking the exams as well?" he asked. The jonin shook his head. "From what I hear, her team is just poor Omoi stuck between two Naruto fangirls." he said with a chuckle. Naruto growled.

"I hate fangirls. They all want to impress me, but they spend more time fawning over me than they actually spend training to impress me!" he said. "Well to be fair Naruto, you are also practically impossible to impress." Karui said. "Still. I don't hold them to my standards, only you and Yugito are held in that much esteem." he said.

"That's enough hotshot, let's stop at the next inn, and we can reach Konoha tomorrow.

_**A naginata is a special kind of Japanese spear with a curved blade, similar to a halberd, but with sort of a wide katana blade. **_

_**Alright, next up; chuunin exams! I don't know if I should write post-timeskip, so, yeah. **_

_**IronDragon524**_


	9. Into Konoha!

"That will be thirty thousand ryo, please." the innkeeper said with a sweet smile. Atsui's jaw dropped. "WHAAT?! THIRTY THOUSAND?!" he screamed. "Relax, Atsui-sensei, I've got it." Naruto said, walking up to the desk. "Naruto, don't do anything… huh?" Karui said as Naruto pulled some money out of his pocket. "Here you go. Keep the change." he said with a generous smile. The innkeeper was floored. How did a thirteen-year-old have this kind of money? Naruto turned back to his teammates.

They couldn't even squeak. "What?" Naruto asked. Karui rushed him and picked him up by the front of his shirt. "YOU HAD THAT MUCH MONEY ALL THIS TIME AND NEVER ONCE SAW FIT TO TELL US!? WHERE DID ALL THAT MONEY COME FROM?!" she yelled at him.

Naruto held up his hands in the universal "easy there" signal. "The money came from three places. First, I've been helping out the old blacksmith in his shop. Second, old man Raikage decided to make me his ward, so I get an allowance from him, and third, we all got paid for the S-rank mission against Tsubasa. Don't tell me you guys spent all yours already." he said with a smirk. The three sweat dropped. Yugito shuffled her feet.

"Jeez guys. Seriously? One million ryo and you spend it all?" Naruto asked with mocked disdain. "For a bunch of shinobi, you guys are really dumb." he said. Karui reached for her sword. Before she could finish drawing it, Naruto was there, holding her hand down against the guard. "Honestly Karui, is that necessary?" he asked softly. "Huh, stupid baka…" Karui mumbled. "What was that?" Naruto asked. Karui sweat dropped again. "Oh, nothing." Karui said, scared. Kurama chuckled.

"Alright hotheads, let's go to sleep. We still have some travel left to do tomorrow." Atsui declared. "Hai, Atsui-sensei." the three genin answered with a yawn. That night, Atsui and Naruto shared one room, and the girls shared the other.

The next morning, the four Kumo ninja set out for the final leg of their journey. About forty-five minutes later, Naruto froze. "DODGE!" he yelled to his team. They all knew that if Naruto said dodge, you better dodge, and _fast_. Three kunai whizzed over Atsui, Karui, and Yugito's heads. A single Anbu with a wolf mask landed in front of them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, as a citizen of Konoha, you are ordered by the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi to return to your rightful home in Konoha immediately." the Anbu said in a monotone. "No." Naruto snickered. The Anbu twitched. "Listen here you little demo-" the Anbu was cut off by a massive amount of killer intent. Everyone looked at Naruto, whose face said "Don't look at me" he pointed to his right. Standing there, demon cloak forming, one eye green and the other yellow, was none other than Yugito. The Anbu sneered. "So you're a demon brat too, huh? Whatever, I'll just kill you and your friends, drag Naruto back kicking and screaming, and place a loyalty seal on the ungrateful little wretch." he said. Something inside Naruto clicked. "_That voice…_" he thought. "_I remember... that voice, those words, _**YOU!**" he shouted, adding a demonic edge to his voice.

"**YOU ALMOST KILLED ME WHEN I WAS THREE YEARS OLD!**" he screamed, getting angrier by the second. "**THE ONLY REASON YOU DIDN'T KILL ME WAS SO YOU COULD HUNT ME DOWN AND DO IT AGAIN THE NEXT YEAR!**" he exploded. "**IT'S IRONIC ISN'T IT? ONE OF THE REASONS I LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE, AND YOU TELL ME THAT KONOHA IS MY RIGHTFUL HOME!**" the Anbu shrugged.

"Beating you was the right thing to do, you _demon_. _You _killed the Yondaime." the Anbu said indifferently. "**OH, YOU MEAN MY FATHER?!**" Naruto shouted. "_That's it. Kurama, give me all I can handle. I'm taking this guy down!_" "_**You got it kit.**_" the fox said as he slowly poured demonic chakra into Naruto, while Matatabi was doing the same for Yugito.

Together, the two jinchuriki rushed forward in a flash of red and blue. The Anbu barely had time to blink. Suddenly, the masked man was assaulted by the pair of Kumo ninja cloaked in their tenant's chakra. Dashing forward at blinding speeds, Naruto and Yugito began scratching, burning, and kicking the masked Konoha shinobi. The Anbu fell, and began screaming. Karui and Atsui could only watch.

When the jinchuriki jumped away, there was nothing left of the masked shinobi but a pile of armor, a mask, and a light dusting of ash. Karui almost threw up. She had seen shinobi killed before, but never so… violently. As Naruto and Yugito jumped back and their cloaks receded, Karui stared at Yugito. "I understand what made Naruto so angry, but what set you off?" she asked. "_Nobody_ talks to Naruto-kun like that." she growled. Karui smirked.

At the village gate, they were greeted by a pair of chuunin. Naruto hid his face under the hood of his travel cloak so no one recognized him. Arriving at the exam building, they were almost fooled by a genjutsu until Karui sensed and dispersed it. Walking into the room, they walked in on twelve Konoha genin, who just looked at them, and then turned away like they were insignificant.

As everyone was getting settled for the first exam, a boy with a collared blue shirt and dark hair that looked like a duck's butt approached Naruto and smirked. "I understand you're strong. I demand, as an Uchiha elite, that you train me in all your secret techniques." he said. Naruto stared at him. Was this guy serious? "No." the blonde said simply. The dark-haired boy was stunned. "What do you mean, NO?!" he yelled, attempting to throw a punch. Naruto merely caught the fist and threw the boy backwards over his shoulder, only to be stormed by his two fangirl teammates.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN!" the pink-haired one yelled "I'LL KILL YOU!" the blonde one screamed. They both attempted to kick Naruto, but Yugito and Karui were there to deflect the kicks. Just then, a tall figure entered the doorway.

_**Sorry for the late update, I just needed a little break. Also, I'm going to be writing an OC fic about a member of the Kaguya, so I will be alternating updates. **_

_**IronDragon524**_


	10. The Exam Begins

"Alright maggots, LISTEN UP!" shouted a dark figure in the doorway. A tall man with a long, black trench coat walked through the door. "My name is Ibiki Morino, and I'm the first proctor of the chuunin exams." he said. "Don't get caught cheating, or we're going to have some problems." he said. Suddenly, it dawned on Naruto what was happening.

"_He said don't get __**caught**__ cheating._" he thought. "_**Very perceptive kit.**_" the fox praised. Nodding to Yugito and Karui, the three began working on the test.

Naruto formed a clone, which instantly transformed into a fly. The clone flew over the hidden chuunin before flying out of the room and dispelling. As the answers rushed into the blonde genin's brain, he suddenly sensed evil intent.

Looking at the source, he found a guy with silver hair tied back in a ponytail, and glasses. Signaling Ibiki, he walked up to the proctor to hand in his test, when the man shook his head. "The exam will be collected later." he said before discreetly taking the top piece of paper.

"Don't trust the guy with the silver hair and glasses. He's emitting evil intent." the note said. Ibiki looked at Naruto, confused. Exasperated, Naruto motioned for him to flip the paper over. "I know this because I'm a sensor." the proctor got a look of realization on his face.

A few minutes later, Ibiki stood up. "Okay maggots, it's time for the tenth question. If you get it right, you pass. If you get it wrong, not only will you fail, but you will be barred from taking the chuunin exams ever again." he said.

With that, many teams got up and left the room, not wanting to risk being barred for life. Once all the quitters had left the room, Ibiki turned to the remainder of the participants. "Congratulations, you all pass." he said plainly. Naruto smirked.

Just then, a woman crashed through the window. As she landed, she unfurled a banner that said "The Super-Sexy Proctor of the Second Exam, Anko Mitarashi!" all the genin laughed. The woman had purple hair, done up in a pineapple-like style, and pale brown eyes.

"Okay! Follow me!" she yelled before running out the door. Many genin rushed after her, not wanting to be left behind. Naruto just grabbed Yugito and Karui's shoulders and shunshin'd away.

Ten minutes later, the genin and single jonin stood at the gates of a huge forest. "Alright maggots, welcome to the Forest of Death, or as I like to call it, my personal playground. Each team will be given a scroll. You will have five days to collect the other scroll from another team and make your way to the castle in the center. Oh, and don't open the scroll before you get to the castle."

With that, the teams scattered into the forest. Yugito turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, do you sense anything?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "Three teams within a reasonable distance. One, I sense an animal, so that's most likely the Konoha team with the Inuzuka. Two, I sense a strange genjutsu and three… let's not go that way." he said. "Alright, Konoha team it is then." Karui said.

The three Kumo ninja quickly caught up to the three Konoha genin. A boy with a grey, fur-lined hoodie stopped. "Crap, he smells us." Naruto whispered to his team. Jumping down, He faced down the Inuzuka boy, a girl with blue hair and strange lavender eyes, who cowered when she saw their headbands. "_Hyuga._" Naruto thought and a boy with a grey coat that covered most of his face.

The Inuzuka boy decided to rush them, and Naruto threw him back to his team. Since the three had been training in Lightning Style, they had formulated a strategy. "Lightning Style Armor!" Naruto yelled, and the electric aura enveloped his body. Yugito channeled her chakra into her kunai, Karui channeled into her sword. "Kumo Style: Frontal Shockwave!" Karui yelled as she released a wave of crackling lightning.

As the three jumped to dodge, Yugito threw her electrified kunai at them, and when they spun, Naruto rushed forward and hit the Inuzuka; jumped, kicked the boy in the coat, dove, and threw the Hyuga. The three Konoha genin crashed mid-air and fell to the ground. Checking their weapons pocket, Naruto found the scroll they needed. "Score!" he yelled. The Kumo ninja then started on their way to the castle.

Once at the castle, they opened the scroll, and Atsui appeared. "Easy there, hotshots." he said as he carefully stepped away from Yugito's kunai pointed at his back, Karui's sword placed at his throat, and Naruto's spear leveled at his stomach. "_I have to applaud them for being so prepared._" the blonde jonin thought.

_**Alright, a little shorter than normal, but I want to, once again, dedicate an entire chapter to the fights. Until next time, **_

_**IronDragon524**_


	11. The Prelims: Part 1

Walking deeper into the castle, the genin were met by a sickly, pale jonin in a Konoha flak jacket with his headband tied into a bandana. "Okay everybody, I am Hayate Gekko and I will be proctoring the preliminary round of the third chuunin exam." he said with a cough. A genin from Suna raised their hand. "Wait, preliminary?" he asked. The pale man nodded. "We weren't expecting so many teams to pass the second exam, so we need to cut the number of participants in half before the finals." he said.

"Look at the digital board. When your name is displayed, please return to the arena floor." with that, everyone jumped to the viewing deck above the floor.

As the green board flashed, it displayed two names. "Will Karui and Sakura Haruno please come down for their match?" the jonin asked with a cough. Karui smirked. "Too easy." she said, shrugging off her sword. As the two hit the arena floor, the bubblegum-haired kunoichi scowled. "Am I not worth your time or something? Let me show you why Konoha is the strongest of the five villages!" she shouted.

Karui laughed. Sakura's scowl deepened. "Konoha is _considered_ the strongest of the five. Some, like Kumo, are too secretive for anyone to judge." she said. That was it. Sakura rushed forward and threw a sloppy punch. Karui simply smiled, grabbed her arm, and tripped the banshee.

Up on the balcony, Naruto grinned. "What's so funny, dobe?" the blonde whipped around only to find the raven-haired boy from the first test. "I'm assuming you're an Uchiha?" Naruto asked. "Yes. I am far above a loser like you who didn't come from a clan and probably the son of a pair of drunken chuunin-CRACK!" the boy was cut off by the angry Kumo genin throwing a punch directly into his nose.

Suddenly, a silver-haired jonin dropped in front of them. "Back off, _now_." he said to the blonde. The blonde looked up into the jonin's masked face. "Inu?" he said, catching the man off guard. Suddenly, the jonin realized just whom he was talking to. "_Minato-sensei's son_" he thought. "Care to tell me why you just snapped my student's nose?" the silver-haired cyclops said. "Simple. He insulted my parents." Naruto said. "I hope you understand… Kakashi-niisan." the man seemed taken aback, but he quickly recovered. "I do. I hope to see you soon… otouto (little brother)." he said, before taking the unconscious Uchiha and disappearing in a leaf shunshin.

Down on the floor, Karui was still toying with the Konoha kunoichi. Keeping just out of reach, she continued to dance around Sakura, making her think she was close to hitting the dark-skinned girl.

Eventually though, Karui grew tired of her game and decided to finish the match.

Closing the distance in a single leap, Karui leaped into the air, and locked eyes with Sakura. Karui released concentrated killing intent towards the kunoichi, the shock of it instantly knocking her out.

Everyone in the stands sweat dropped. This Kumo girl had just knocked out a fellow kunoichi with nothing but a glare! Meanwhile, Naruto was wrapping his arms in orange medical tape, trying to hide the bloodstains of the Uchiha on his hands. Looking over, he saw everyone staring at Karui. "I guess her new jutsu worked then." he said. Everyone looked at him. This was a jutsu?

The screen flashed again, and displayed two more names. "Will Temari of the Desert and Naruto Uzumaki please come down to the floor?" Hayate called. Naruto frowned. "Aw man, me already? That's no fun." he said. Moving to check his equipment, he noticed something was missing. "_Crap, my spear! I must've left it in the other room. Oh well._" he thought before using his fire shunshin to travel to the floor.

After Hayate started the match, Temari immediately pulled her fan off her back, and Naruto examined his opponent. She appeared several years older than him, but her teammates were younger. Her blonde hair was tied into four ponytails, and she wore her headband like a necklace. She also wore a light purple mesh outfit, but he had no time to examine anymore as Temari sent a powerful gust of wind from her fan, and the blonde boy had to backflip away.

Putting his feet against the edge of the viewing deck, Naruto shot back towards the Sand kunoichi. As he wove signs, he tapped into his time in the wilderness, and sunk into his taijutsu stance. "**Gravity Seals: Release!**" he shouted, and his wrists and ankles glowed slightly, and he shot off at incredible speed.

Temari put up her fan to guard, but Naruto was prepared. Pulling out four kunai, he channeled fire chakra into the knives, and threw them towards the girl. The kunai, as expected, tore through the paper fan, and the fire chakra burned the rest of the fan away.

"I'll kill you for that!" Temari yelled. Naruto grinned. "I doubt that." he said. He jumped up, and spin kicked Temari into a wall. She got up, and he reactivated his gravity seals. Weaving hand signs, Naruto brought his hands above his head, and swung them down. "**Fire Style: Twin Fist Slash of the Sun!**"

Two waves of fire shot towards Temari, and she jumped into the air to dodge. "Bad move." a voice said from behind her. She turned, and saw Naruto. Said Kumo genin swung his leg up, showing incredible flexibility. Then, activating his Lightning Style Armor, he hit Temari with his own personal attack. "**Axe Kick!**" he yelled, and smashed his heel into Temari's stomach, sending her crashing to the ground.

Naruto stood up and thumbed his nose, laughing. Everyone anime fell.

_**Sorry for the long wait guys, I had some other things to do. **_

_**IronDragon524**_


	12. The Prelims: Finale

_**I'm going to update Mokuton Heir in the next couple days or so, but I wanted to make up for lost time on this, my main story. **_

"Well, you guys seem pretty strong. Troublesome." a voice said from behind Naruto who had just landed behind Naruto. A boy with black hair done up in a pineapple style and a bored look on his face appeared with a pudgy boy with red swirls on his cheeks and the blonde fangirl he saw with the Uchiha.

Naruto scowled. He wanted to tell this boy that he didn't know the half of it, but he didn't want to reveal any hint of his full power to this Konoha shinobi. He changed his scowl to a grin, and he nodded. "I guess. Really though, we're just average in Kumo. Maybe Konoha's standards are falling." he said with a smirk. The blonde fangirl stepped out in front of him. "I'll have you know I was the best kunoichi in the class." she said with a smirk of her own. Yugito and Karui were merely watching, hoping Naruto didn't incinerate the fangirl. "Exactly my point." the spiky-haired blonde said, and the girl's teammates stifled a laugh.

The board flashed again, and the next two names appeared. "Will Sasuke Uchiha and Kankuro of the Desert please come down?" Hayate said. "Sasuke's not here!" the pineapple-haired boy yelled down to the proctor. "Where is he?" Hayate yelled back. Naruto leaned over the rail. "I broke his nose. He's in the infirmary." he yelled. Unfortunately, a single member of the civilian council was in attendance. "How dare you injure Uchiha-sama!" Mebuki Haruno, Pink Banshee Senior screamed from her place by the Hokage. As head of the civilian council, she had a reserved seat at all the official village affairs.

Naruto fire shunshin'd down in front of her. "He insulted my parents, and my family. He's an arrogant idiot who thinks who gave birth to him makes him better than everyone else. I have a feeling that you civilians coddle him, give him everything he wants. He deserves to get his nose broken. And if it doesn't heal right and he loses all his fangirls,** I'm just going to laugh**." he said, getting angrier and angrier as he spoke, adding a little demon chakra at the end to emphasize his point.

In response, the woman spat at him. Before she could react, his wild instincts kicked in and suddenly he was behind her. "I really don't think you want to provoke a war with Kumo. My use of the Lightning Style Armor means I've been personally trained by the Raikage, and, you may not know this, but I'm actually from your village originally. Think about it." he said before jumping back. She thought for a moment, and her eyes widened.

"You're… the demon…" she said incredulously. Naruto nodded slowly, with heavy sarcasm. Sarutobi glared at her, but realized he had lifted the law on not mentioning the Kyuubi, so it was also logical that the entire younger generation knew as well. "_Stupid banshee_" he thought "_Now he'll never rejoin the village._"

"I guess that mob I hired eight years ago failed then." Mebuki said nonchalantly. Suddenly, she felt two cold pressures against her neck. Opening her eyes, she saw Karui and Yugito, weapons drawn, prepared to kill her. "**What did you just say**?" Naruto said in the background. Suddenly, Atsui appeared. "You three stop right now or we're going home!"" he yelled. Yugito and Karui backed off, and Mebuki smirked. Seeing this, Naruto began to activate his kinjutsu, but Atsui stopped him. "She's not worth it." he whispered. The Kumo team jumped back onto the deck and Mebuki, once she was sure that Naruto was secure, she laughed. "Uchiha-sama is better than you, DEMON! Guess what? For assaulting Uchiha-sama and threatening the head of the civilian council, I have the right to throw all three of you in jail! And by the way, Uchiha-sama automatically passes." she shrieked at them.

Now, Naruto was tied down, but Yugito wasn't. She pulled out a kunai and charged it with her technique, and prepared to throw it. She was calmed by Atsui, who stepped out into the light. "I apologize for my team's behavior." he said. Suddenly, Naruto jumped onto the railing. "HEY BANSHEE!" he yelled down. "GUESS WHO MY PARENTS ARE!" she turned, looked at him, and gasped. "No… you're a monster… you couldn't be…" she trailed off.

"THAT'S RIGHT! SOMEONE TELL THE WOMAN WHAT SHE WON!" he yelled again, dripping with sarcasm. Getting confused looks from the rest of the villagers, he began to explain. "I'm originally from this village, I have blonde hair and blue eyes, and my last name is Uzumaki. Put it together, and leave it on my desk when you finish." he said, even more sarcastic. One by one all the villagers began to realize it. Seeing this, Naruto inhaled deeply.

"THAT'S RIGHT MAGGOTS! MY FATHER WAS YOUR PRECIOUS YONDAIME, AND MY MOTHER WAS KUSHINA UZUMAKI!" then, turning to Mebuki he yelled; "TRY DEFENDING THE UCHIHA NOW, FOOL!" with that, he stepped back, waiting for the next match. "Will Yugito Nii and Rock Lee come down here?" Hayate called. Sighing, Yugito turned, and in an extremely bold move, kissed Naruto on the cheek. Not giving him a chance to react, Yugito flipped expertly over the rail, and down to the floor.

Across from Yugito stood a boy with a shiny bowl cut and massive eyebrows, who was dressed in green spandex. His red Konoha headband was tied around his waist, similar to Naruto's.

"HAJIME!" Hayate called, and the two rushed at each other. The boy spun and swung his leg out with a cry of "**Leaf Hurricane**!" however, due to her immense flexibility, was able to bend over backwards, allowing for the kick to pass harmlessly over her, and she swung her legs back over, kicking the boy in the back in the process, knocking him to the ground. He soon got up, and gave intensely corny thumbs up and grinned. "YOU ARE A TRULY YOUTHFUL OPPONENT! IT IS AN HONOR TO FACE YOU!" he shouted.

Yugito sweat dropped. She decided to just shut up and fight. They then clashed in a furious taijutsu brawl, and Yugito broke it by aiming a kick at Lee's head, and he caught her foot and threw her towards the wall.

Up in the balcony, Naruto was approached by Pink Banshee Junior, who had woken up in time to see the blonde's rant at her mother. "HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON SASUKE-KUN AND THREATEN MY MOTHER!" she screeched, and she threw a sloppy punch at the blonde, who totally ignored her, and the girl's fist connected with the side of his face. A loud crunching sound was heard, and Sakura began to cradle her hand. "HE BROKE MY HAND MOM! ARREST HIM!" she shrieked. Mebuki stood up, but Sarutobi pushed her back into her seat. "I saw what happened. Your daughter punched the boy, but she is too weak to hurt him." he said. Mebuki shot up. "LIES! DEMON LOVER! HE IS A MONSTER HE MUST HAVE ATTACKED HER!" she yelled.

Naruto couldn't think straight. "_Why? I like Yugito-chan, but I didn't know that she liked me. I mean, I assume she does, after that, but, I don't know what I should do._" he thought.

Down on the floor, Yugito was still engaging Lee in taijutsu. Realizing what needed to be done; Yugito jumped back and wove hand signs. "**Fire Style: Giant Blaze Jutsu!**" The boy was engulfed by the flames, and he tried to block; only to faint, and Yugito quickly extinguished the flames.

Afterwards, Lee's teammates fought, starting with a Hyuga boy named Neji, who faced an Oto genin who shot air waves from his palms, which Neji defeated by shutting his tenketsus.

Then, a girl named Tenten, who was a weapon summoner, faced another Oto genin and pierced her leg, forcing her to forfeit.

All the remaining genin fought eventually, and, had Naruto not been so caught up in his own thoughts, he would have noticed the red-haired Suna genin who brutally crushed his opponent with sand.

"Now that everyone has fought, we will take a one-month hiatus and hold the finals at the main arena." Hayate said. As the teams exited the tower, Yugito walked up to Naruto. "Listen Naruto-kun, about before, I…" Yugito couldn't finish as Naruto hugged her tightly. "Listen Yugito-chan, how about during this break, I take you to dinner?" he whispered. Karui just stared. "_About damn time"_ she thought.

_**One Month Later**_

As everyone gathered in the arena, the representatives from Kumo appeared. Karui was carrying a new sword, forged from chakra metal; Yugito had begun to wear a sleeveless shirt to allow more flexibility. And last but not least, and maybe the most drastic change, was Naruto. The blonde had taken to wearing red in the past month, commissioning a shirt from Kumo that was identical to the old one, only with red and yellow wings on the back, and he did the same thing with his pants. He also took to wearing the medical tape, replacing the orange with red as well. In addition, after a conversation with Kurama, Naruto learned that Kurama could alter his physical appearance, and he asked the fox to change his hair color. The fox obliged, and Naruto's hair gained a tinge of red, making it appear a strawberry-blonde color.

As the three Kumo genin entered the arena, they were greeted with cheers from the crowd.

_**I know this isn't the most accomplished story on this site, but I feel like I need to thank everyone who has read this for putting up with my short chapters and not a lot of physical description, and I'm just happy that there are people out there who like my work. **_

_**IronDragon524**_


End file.
